With Love and Jello
by mrspatrickdempsey
Summary: Series of ficlets following Emma and Killian's journey to love with a little Jello on the side. Killian believes that Jello contains medicinal properties and no one has the heart to tell him.
1. Chapter 1

_Heavily inspired by a post on Tumblr about how Hook must genuinely believe that Jello contains medicinal properties :D_

_100% do not know how this fic happened lmao. It was supposed to be light and fluffy and turned a little angsty. I have some ideas to continue, and the next one will be fluffy, but wanted to get this one out there first to see if anyone even liked it :)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Emma cannot believe this. Stuck on the couch while David and Hook scout the forest for the Wicked Witch – Zelena, she corrects herself – again; might as well start saying the real name now that they knew it.

Because of Neal.

She looks over to Henry at the kitchen table studying through the star charts Hoo – _Killian_ gave to him and bites back her emotions; no need for her heart to hurt just as much as her damn ankle.

Speaking of which…

She fluffs her pillow again and places it under her tensor-wrapped foot to help with the swelling and begins another round of ice treatment like Whale had instructed.

There was no freaking way she was going to be stuck here another day. She is starting to see how Mary Margaret feels being stuck on the bench. She needs to be out there with them. She needs to make Zelena pay for depriving her son of the chance to grow up with a father.

She stares at the swan necklace where she had placed it on the table. _Find Tallahassee._ It mocks her without really trying to. How is she supposed to find Tallahassee when her life is one episode of disaster after another?

It doesn't stop. And it will never stop.

She is the Saviour. She knows this.

But who will save her?

Her final promise to Neal appears to be an impossible feat, only adding to her heavy heart.

Emma hears the floorboards creak behind her and immediately wipes her face of the emotions lingering inside her.

But she knows that there was no point to it really. He already knows what she is feeling without seeing the traitorous thoughts written on her face as plain as if she took a sharpie and wrote them across her forehead.

He knows her. And it scares her.

He leans lightly on the coffee table in front of her. Even sitting, he towers over her and it makes her uncomfortable. Not because his position implies power, but from this angle she cannot even attempt to hide herself and her heart from him.

"Emma…" he trails off silently, not knowing where to begin.

She steers the direction for him, "Any luck finding the witch?"

He shakes his head, "She and the Dark One have gone into hiding. We were not able to locate either of them."

She tries to lighten the mood, "Probably because you all insisted I sit this one out. You must have been totally lost without me." She puts on a smile, but even a monkey could identify it as fake and forced.

She cringes. Monkey jokes were forever ruined.

To her credit, he does sport a small smile and provides her with a sarcastic reply, "Aye lass. Your father and I were utterly lost without your guidance." She notices his cheeky grin tugging the corner of his lips, but she can tell his heart isn't really into it. "Perhaps we _should_ have let you come with us. With no way to walk, I could have carried your lovely arse all over the forest."

Nevertheless, she gives him that look and rolls her eyes. Of course. Any excuse for getting his hands on her.

She wishes he would. A small part of her craves this touch, just to remind her that she isn't alone.

"Anything else I missed?"

"David is ensuring lady Belle does not attempt to find the Dark One herself. Tink will be staying with her for a few days, offering protection and companionship. I imagine she will be needing it."

There is a tone of sincerity and sentiment in his voice and Emma realizes that Belle and he now share a common feeling; the loss of a step-son figure.

"I'm sorry," she blurts out, almost ashamed she had not said the words earlier.

"Whatever for, love?" Confusion crosses his face as he stares deeply into her eyes and searches them for answers.

She looks away while wringing her two hands together, unable to stand his penetrating gaze.

"Neal," she replies quietly and glances over to where Henry was seated, but he must have gone upstairs since he was no longer there. In his absence, she pushes on, "I'm sorry about Neal. I know you were close once upon a time, and no one really knows that. I imagine that's hard; to grieve in silence."

He remains stone still other than fiddling with the glove of his fake hand. He must have switched his hook for it, knowing Henry would be home. The thought warms her heart that he is thinking of her son.

He begins suddenly and sharply, "I cannot imagine why you are thinking of me and how I feel in this situation, Swan. What Bealfire and I shared comes nowhere close to the grief of losing a past-love and father of her child" His gaze returns to hers as he shakes his head incredulously, "Do not spare me a thought when you have so much more to be thinking about at the moment. I should be offering you condolences when you have lost so much more than I."

Emma shifts herself to face him, planting her feet on the ground. She ignores the pain the shoots up her leg. She places her hand onto his and stops his fiddling. He looks at her in awe and she locks onto his gaze.

"Yes, I lost someone I will always care about and who is Henry's father, but you also lost a son." She shifts her hand into his and her heart speeds up; she had no explanation for how bold she was being. She drops her gaze to their entwined hands and bites her lip in fear for what will come next.

With vulnerability and fear, he slips his hand out from hers and brushes a stray lock behind her ear. His voice is low and rough around the edges with emotion, "You should not care about me, Emma."

Mixtures of grief, sadness and longing plague the deepest corners of his glassy ocean orbs when she returns her own to his.

She takes a deep breath, "But I do care about you, Killian."

The silence between them lasts forever. In this moment, she knows that the beginnings of a bridge have been created across their impossible and indescribable canyon. The bridge, a symbol of something sturdier to be fashioned, yet so easily destroyed and fragile if attempted too soon.

He snaps to attention and almost jumps away from her as they hear Henry coming back down the stairs. She feels his loss immediately.

"Mom, is that Killian?"

She chokes out an affirmation to her son as Killian crosses to the kitchen counter to grab a cardboard bag he must have brought with him.

"Aye, lad. But I mustn't stay; simply here to bring your mother and you sustenance." He flashes his trademark smile before reaching into the bag and handing Henry an item.

"I believe that is called a 'hamburger', awful name for something that contains red meat rather than porcine." He shrugs.

Despite the tension only minutes earlier, Emma cannot stop the snort that emerges from deep within her. Not becoming of a would-be princess.

He turns to her, smile dropping as the worry overtakes his features, "No need to worry my dear, I brought you one as well."

He places her burger on the table, pulls out another container and places it next to the burger. He avoids her eyes the entire time, not that Emma could really blame him as she was doing much of the same. She could barely think of what to say to him now.

He crumples the cardboard bag and walks back to the kitchen's garbage. "Alright lad, be sure that your mother eats all of it, as I imagine it will help with her ankle's current ailment, and I'll return tomorrow to discuss those star charts, deal?"

Henry nods, "Deal."

"Then I will take my leave."

He walks slowly and hesitates at the door. "See you tomorrow, Swan. Hope you like the color," he calls back as he walks out.

Emma's face furrows in confusion, _hope you like the color?_

Her eyes narrow in on the unknown container next to her burger and she is opening it before she even realizes she reached for it.

She was curious beyond belief, he had said that it would help with her ankle, didn't he?

What could he possibly find at Granny's that helped with sprained ankles?

Pulling back the lid revealed a pile of red Jello.

Red Jello?

She laughs for a very long time.

"What is it, Mom?" Henry asks from the counter.

Emma just shakes her head, turns towards her son and continues to laugh, "Just eat your hamburger that does not contain porcine, Henry"

She flashes him a grin and he laughs with her.

* * *

_Please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, **

**Thank you EVERYONE for reading and all the likes/reblogs/favorites/follows/reviews :D**

**Also...this story (as well as my two other CS fics) were added to the lovely community Kindred Spirits: Captain Swan. **

**THANK YOU to whoever did this! *blushes***

**I am BLOWN AWAY by the reception!  
**

**Secondly...**

**Sorry not sorry ;)**

* * *

Part 2

Emma rocks baby Leo in her arms, gently humming to soothe her cranky baby brother. When she had walked into the loft to visit, Mary Margaret had snagged the chance to finally have a shower.

To say this week has been hard for the new mom would be an understatement.

Giving birth in the midst of a final showdown between two powerful, magical witches would do that to a girl.

Leo's cries increase. "Shush," Emma chuckles, "Leo, be good for me or she'll never leave us alone again." She increases her cooing.

She briefly wonders if there's any pumped milk in the fridge. She turns around for the kitchen and lets out a loud yelp.

Killian stands quietly by the door, his gaze fixed onto her.

She looks down at her brother in embarrassment, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," he laughs. "I have to say, Swan. If being the Saviour does not work out I would not recommend becoming an entertainer."

His shit eating grin causes her to simultaneously roll her eyes and for her heart to flutter.

"Shut up."

She isn't sure if she's telling him or her traitorous heart to do so. She tries to hide her smile as she walks behind the kitchen counter.

He joins her there, placing the paper bag he carries under his arm onto it.

"Careful, love, there are young ears present." His tone is so flirtatious she wishes Snow would hurry with her shower. She turns from him to the fridge, grabbing a bottle from the shelf.

"I don't think 300 years old counts as 'young ears', old man."

She grins as she fills a cup with hot water to warm the bottle. Placing it on the counter, she turns around again to find the smirk wiped from his face.

"You wound me, Swan," he says seriously, placing a hand across his heart.

She doesn't feel too bad about poking fun though because she can see the twinkle of amusement and admiration in his eyes.

"All's fair in love and war," she replies jokingly.

"Aye, I suppose so, love."

A comfortable silence falls between them as Emma waits for the bottle to warm. She can feel Killian's eyes on her, penetrating her very soul. She wonders what he sees now when he looks at her. She knows she is not the same person that she was two weeks ago.

She isn't used to someone always being there for her whenever she needed them. Killian is always by her side, offering silent support in anything she does. Whenever he isn't near her, she knows that he is somewhere else at her bequest.

She sighs; they've been on the edge of friends and something more for far longer than she cared to admit.

Maybe it was okay to continue building their bridge…even if it scared them.

She looks down at her brother, lips smacking together in search of food. Though at first she thought differently, Leo has brought her closer to her family…and maybe that was exactly what she needed.

Emma turns around and opens her mouth, only no sound comes out. The image she sees is so ridiculous she has to blink many times to make sure she isn't imagining it.

Killian stands behind the counter, just where she had left him, only now her water jug, a bowl, a wooden spoon, and boxes of Jello sit in front of him on the counter.

First of all, when did he even have the chance to find all of that in the kitchen…

Second of all…what?

She shuts her mouth and swallows loudly before finding her voice again, "Hook, what are you doing?"

He looks up from the box he had been studying intently in his hand and shrugs, "David mentioned Snow was out of sorts since the birth, so I went to market. They assured me it's the same as the hospital uses."

She shakes her head disbelievingly, "Okay… but…what?"

He opens his mouth to answer but she cannot hear him as Leo begins to cry again.

Okay, she decides, Leo first.

Jello second.

She reaches behind her and grabs the bottle. She looks between it and her brother and sighs. She couldn't really test the milk and hold Leo at the same time. She immediately looks over to Killian, but her gaze drops to his hook. As if reading her thoughts, he puts the box down and reaches into the paper bag and removes his black gloved hand.

"Do you seriously carry that with you wherever you go?"

He smiles as he removes his hook and replaces it.

"One must have an attachment for every occasion after all, love" he replies with his saucy grin and a wink.

She rolls her eyes as she moves to hand Leo over to him.

He hesitates for a moment, "Perhaps I should sit?"

She nods as he moves to the couch while calling back jokingly, "Wouldn't want to drop the little prince and for him to turn out just like his father, would we?"

She rolls her eyes again, "I thought you and David were… friends now?"

He nods with a grin forming across his face, "Aye, all the more reason to jest."

He accepts Leo from her easily before she turns to grab the bottle to test the milk against her wrist. Determining it was warm enough, she looks back up to them.

And her heart melts.

She definitely did not think this through.

Leo lies comfortably within Killian's strong arms, his little hand gripping the necklace resting against Killian's chest. She can see the warm and genuine smile her brother brings to Killian's features as he looks down at him.

"Quite the handsome little devil isn't he," he remarks suddenly, looking back to Emma.

She nods, too star-stuck by the sight in front of her to provide him with anything else.

Without thinking, she sits next to him on the couch and holds the bottle out.

"Want to feed him?"

He pales as his eyes widen and he bites his lip.

Emma thinks it must be a nervous twitch.

Or just to drive her crazy.

"Is Captain Hook, the fearsome pirate, afraid to feed a baby?" she jokes with a smirk.

His eyes shift between her own and the bottle worryingly. She knows he just doesn't want to admit that he didn't know how. She can see it in his eyes and features easily.

Almost too easily.

She provides him with a small smile and waves a hand like it is nothing, "I'll help you, okay?"

He nods quickly and looks back down to Leo.

She leans in closer to the two boys, her shoulder brushing Killian's as she does. A jolt of electricity travels down her spine and she wants to scold herself.

It's just a damn shoulder.

Why does everything about this man drive her crazy?

Bringing the bottle up to Leo, he accepts the nipple with contentment and begins to suck vigorously.

She knows next would be to ask Killian to grab the bottle, but her body betrays her and reaches for his hand herself.

She gently takes his hand into hers, and, ignoring the shiver she feels, she guides his hand to replace her own.

"Just hold the bottle at an angle so he doesn't suck any extra air, okay?" She murmurs, absentmindedly circling the back of Killian's hand with her thumb before removing her hand and planting it firmly and safely into her lap.

She looks up to give him a reassuring smile but he is already watching her.

He looks back down to the baby in his arms, face flushing. "Thanks for the lesson, love."

Her eyes drop to his lips and she begins to grasp how close they truly are. As she breaths, she can almost taste the mix of leather, rum and the sea that is undeniably him. She almost wants to move those couple of inches closer to gently press her lips to his cheek.

Or his lips.

Her stomach flutters and she flushes red as well.

She should move away now, she really should.

Why wasn't she moving?

No, wrong way.

Seriously, stop it.

Hearing the shower turn off, her body finally listens to her mind and she shifts away from him. Moving quickly off the couch, she can hear him exhale loudly behind her as she walks back to the kitchen counter and leans heavily against it.

What the _hell_ was that.

She runs her hand through her hair before holding it gently against her face.

"Emma?"

She takes a deep breath, "Yes?"

"I…" he trails off, silence falling between them.

He breaks it soon after, "Perhaps you could begin the Jello for your mother? I don't bloody know how to prepare it anyway to be honest."

His words after that charged moment are so ridiculous she just laughs and says she will. She picks up the box and rips open the package into the bowl.

"Why blue?"

"In honor of the little prince."

She smirks and grabs the water jug. As she pours the water she hears the bedroom door open.

She looks up to see Snow standing halfway between the bedroom and the kitchen. She looks between Emma in the kitchen and Hook on the couch with her son.

She furrows her brow and turns to Emma, "What's going on?"

Emma shrugs as she stirs, "Leo got hungry so I gave him a bottle."

Snow opens her mouth as if to comment, but promptly closes it and walks over to the couch and her baby.

Snow hesitates, "Uh…thank you Hook, I can take it from here." She looks back again to Emma but her daughter offers no explanation.

"Aye," Killian nods as he hands Leo over to his mother and stands from the couch, "I'll help Emma with the Jello."

Emma notices that the look on her mom's face is priceless.

"Not that it matters…but why are you making Jello?" Snow responds slowly as she follows Killian to the kitchen counter.

Emma shrugs, "Ask Hook."

Snow looks over to him expectantly.

"The medicinal properties," Killian answers simply.

There is a moment of silence where Emma and Snow meet each other's eyes before they both double over with laughter.

Killian glares at them both, "What's so bloody funny?"

Emma brings her hand to her mouth to hide her laughter and looks at Snow to do the same.

Killian crosses his arms in frustration and stares expectantly for an answer.

Emma focuses her attention to the blue liquid in the bowl in front of her, but each time she looks up at Snow they begin to laugh again.

"Why else would they serve it at every meal they gave to the injured if it wasn't bloody medicinal!" Killian bursts.

Emma's stomach hurts beyond belief by the time they calm down again.

But she knows better than to tell Killian this.

He'd just want to give her more Jello.

* * *

**Yes...I did just use a baby as a plot device... *hides under a rock* haha no shame.**

**Reviews are love people :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE LOVELY REVIEWS/FAVORITES/FOLLOWS/LIKES/REBLOGS! They make my life every time I see them :)**

**Monster Chapter! I am both scared and excited for this chapter...we will see I guess what you guys think! I am shocked I even finished it because I am in the middle of exams! haha**

**_ALSO, I am STILL dead from "I swear on Emma Swan"...I have watched that scene like 30 times. _**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Emma shifts for what feels like the thousandth time in her uncomfortable chair. She cannot sit still, her thoughts running wild as she thinks of the afternoon's events.

_"David's taking Henry out to the stables," she shifts anxiously under his steady gaze, "I thought maybe you could…go with them. You know, and maybe tell him some stories about his…father…maybe it might help…" _

_With the return of Henry's memories, the past few weeks have been exceptionally hard for everyone. _

She bites her lip to stop the tears and runs a hand through her messy hair.

_"If you are sure," Killian hesitates. _

_Emma nods, "I'm sure."_

_"As you wish," Killian brushes a golden lock from her face with a gentle hand before turning and walking out the door. _

Her boy. Her sweet, caring, gentle boy lies unconscious on a cold metal table while Doctor-freaking-Frankenstein operates.

_Her phone rings shrilly from across the room. She turns apologetically to her mother as her baby brother wakes from his sleep and begins to cry. _

_She answers. It's David. _

_She can hear his screams behind her father's steady voice. _

_"Emma…there's been an accident." _

It's only a broken arm she reminds herself.

She covers her mouth with a hand and closes her eyes, releasing a single salty tear to run down her face. She cannot forget Henry's cries of pain.

No one should ever yell like that.

She wipes the lone tear from her warm face and opens her eyes to see her father walking slowly towards her. He sits on the table in front of her and gently cups her face before pulling her into a hug Emma can only describe as fatherly. David's hand caresses her head and she shuts her eyes and wraps her own arms around her father.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I feel like it's my fault,"

Emma shakes her head and murmurs, "It's not, could have happened with anyone."

David lets her go and pulls back. "I have to go back to the loft," he says suddenly. Emma's features pull together in confusion as he continues, "Snow wants to be here with you but we don't want to bring Leo. I'm trading off with her."

Emma nods slowly and shakes her hand like it is nothing, "Henry…won't even be out for a couple hours…I'll be fine."

David looks at her softly and she knows that he can see through her lie. He turns his head behind him and it is only then that Emma sees Killian standing by the waiting room door.

Looking back to her, he kisses her forehead and tells her that she will be in safe hands before standing. As he passes Killian, David nods and places a hand to his shoulder before exiting the room.

Killian hesitates, only moving forward after the silent invitation Emma gives as she removes her coat from the chair next to her.

She runs a hand through her hair again as he approaches, only imagining the emotional mess she must look like. He puts a white container she didn't realize he was carrying down on the table across from them and takes his seat next to hers.

She eyes it speculatively with a small smile, "Is that Jello?"

She sees the corners of his mouth pull into one as well, "Aye, for the lad when he wakes."

She still cannot bring herself to tell him that Jello does not in fact cure all medical problems.

She only nods and smiles quietly.

In the silence of his steady presence she cannot stop her imagination from running wild with possibilities and complications Henry could face in the coming hours.

Inhaling sharply, her eyes find Killian's as his hand slips into her own. Their hands meld together like they are made for each other; each crevice of her hand filled with his.

It does not even occur to her to pull away as the feeling this gesture brings can only be described as _right_.

"Henry will be okay, Emma,"

"You really think so?" she replies quietly, her voice almost a whisper, as she searches his deep ocean eyes.

He nods, "He's strong like his mother."

She looks down to their entwined hands, unable to withstand his penetrating gaze. She hears him exhale in disappointment and she is almost disappointed herself.

He always has such faith in her, and her family. Unwavering belief in everything and anything she says or does. Always two steps ahead of her; he knows what she needs from him next before she even realizes she needs it.

Slowly, ever so slowly as if she might just change her mind, she brings her other hand to rest atop of the two in her lap. She feels his hand squeeze her own reassuringly before she gently lowers her head to rest against his strong, leather clad shoulder.

It is foreign to Emma and she almost wishes to take it back, but the sense of belonging and love she feels Killian radiate glues her to him.

Emma thinks it's odd that being a part of such a big family doesn't help her curve the loneliness that creeps into her heart. In this moment, with Killian supporting her, she is not lonely or alone.

The minutes tick by, but they feel like hours to Emma. She wants to see her son, to hold him and know that he is okay, even though rationally she knows it's just a broken arm and every kid goes through it some time.

As she breaks the silence between them her voice sounds rough as she says his name, "Killian?"

She feels him turn his head to look at her form leaning against him, "Yes, love?"

"Thank you."

She can hear the playfulness and genuine question in his response, "You're welcome I suppose, but what have I done to earn your gratitude?"

The circles he makes with his thumb across the back of her hand are half maddening.

She takes a breath, "For being here. For taking care of Henry. For being a friend to my father. For…" she hesitates with her words, "For caring about me like you do."

"Always, my love."

And it's a promise. She feels the truth searing from his words into her very soul.

She didn't need a super power to know that.

They settle again into comfortable silence, only breaking apart when Snow arrives and engulfs her daughter between her arms. As Snow pulls away, she eyes her daughter knowingly, but Emma only shakes her head dismissively before lowering herself into her chair once more.

This silent exchange does not, however, stop her from finding Killian's hand again as they continue their vigil for news on Henry's surgery.

Finally, Whale enters the waiting room, and all three are on their feet before he utters a word.

Pulling off his scrub cap, Whale gently smiles to them, "He's going to be fine, surgery went well. He'll just need to take it easy until that arm heals up."

All three of them exhale in relief with smiles on their faces. Snow brings Emma into a hug once more, Killian brought in as well as Emma had still not let his hand go. Killian gently releases her hand and scratches behind his ear awkwardly as he steps back from the two women.

Emma laughs and all of her worries vanish in the blink of an eye. She silently scolds herself for worrying so much as it was obvious that Henry was always going to be okay.

"Can we see him?" Emma asks.

Whale nods and tells them the room they can find him in.

Emma is almost at the door when she hears her mom's gentle voice behind her, "Hook, are you coming as well?"

Emma turns as Killian hesitates by the chairs, white container in hand. He shakes his head as he walks past Snow to Emma.

"No, I don't want to impose on such a family affair," he holds out the Jello for Emma to take, "Wish the lad well for me, will you?"

Emma looks down to his offering and gently accepts it. Looking back up into his worried eyes she wishes that for once he would not doubt his place with them.

He cannot see that after everything they have been through, Captain Killian Jones has been welcomed into their complicated family by Snow White, Prince Charming, their daughter and their grandson.

"I want you there," Emma finally replies, her voice unwavering with truth as she grabs his hand.

She sees his eyes widen and his lips pull together as he swallows. His ocean eyes search her emeralds in amazement.

The corners of her mouth lift as his features soften in front of her, "I'll inform David about the lad's recovery."

Emma opens her mouth in protest as Killian raises her hand slowly. Before Emma realizes, his lips softly press against the back of her hand.

She feels the pressure on her skin from his soft lips all the way to the tips of her toes.

Killian lowers her hand, and with a turn and swish of his long and ridiculous pirate jacket, he is gone.

Emma gaze dances between the back of her hand and her mother's wide eyes that drift between her daughter and the swinging door.

"Emma," Snow walks up to her daughter, "your father and I just want you to be happy, you know that right?"

Emma nods, still at a loss for words as she feels the ghost of his lips warm against her.

"He makes you happy, Emma." Snow states with a tender smile.

Emma glances behind her to the swinging door, "Come on, let's go see Henry."

Snow drops her head and sighs before following her stubborn daughter.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Snow stands from her seat in Henry's room, "I'm going to head home, we haven't heard from your father or Hook, who knows what those two are up to."

She shakes her head with a smile and adds, "Plus Leo is probably hungry anyway."

Snow kisses Henry's forehead and looks pointedly at her daughter before leaving the room.

"Hey, Mom?" Henry asks.

Emma looks up at him, "Yeah?"

"Anything to eat in here do you think? I'm starved." He laughs.

Emma's eyes scan the room and she smiles as they fall onto the infamous white container. She grabs it and a spoon and gives it to Henry.

"Killian brought you some Jello to help you feel better," she says with a smirk.

"Hook?" Henry laughs, "Don't tell me no one's told him!"

Emma laughs, "Well do you want the all-healing Jello or not, kid?"

Henry nods and Emma removes the lid to reveal the green, jiggling Jello. Giving Henry the spoon, she sets it down on his table.

Silence falls as Henry eats, but Emma can see the gears turning in her son's head as he does.

"Mom?" he speaks hesitantly.

Emma looks up at her son, but he eats another square of Jello before he continues.

"I want you to know that…" he hesitates again, gathering his thoughts, "I know now that you and Dad wouldn't have gotten back together. And I am okay with that, I guess."

Emma stops breathing as Henry drops the spoon into the Jello container and reaches for her hand, "I'm just glad I got to know my dad and we were able to spend the time together that we did."

She squeezes Henry's hand as his eyes shift away from Emma to his lap, "I will always miss him with all my heart, Mom, and I know you will miss him too in your own way...but I know Dad would want you to be happy."

Henry returns his gaze to hers, "I want you to be happy, Mom. What I said in New York is still true and it always will be. If someone wants us to be their home, that's all you need to make your decision."

Henry's words cause Emma to brush her other hand across her lips before brushing through her golden locks for the hundredth time that day as the truth sears into her heart.

When did her boy grow up to be the young man that he is now?

"Killian wants us to be his home, Mom."

Emma stands from her chair and walks to the window overlooking the town. She hears Henry sigh in frustration behind her.

"He loves you, Mom."

Emma's eyes search the horizon in front of her, and as they fall onto the line of ocean and sky becoming one, she can only see Killian's blues staring back at her with all of the sincerity and love that he envelops her with whenever their eyes meet.

She swallows deeply and blinks away from the hypnotizing view. Emma drops her gaze to her clasped hands; gently rubbing her thumb over the spot Killian's lips had touched.

Emma knows that she has changed this past year; learning to trust and opening herself to the love of others.

Despite this, she cannot stop the fear that creeps into her very being from the thoughts that crash through her like ocean waves on the shore.

_And I think I love him too._

* * *

**Oh boy, still with me?**

**Reviews are love people!**


End file.
